This invention relates to a continuous and automatic production system for printed-wiring boards.
Heretofore, continuous and automatic production of the printed-wiring boards has been considered difficult because of necessity of many manual works in the process of production of such boards, and hence many workers have been required for each step of the production process and the production has been practiced on an intermittent or batchwise system, resulting in elevated manufacturing cost. Naturally, strong request has been voiced in the industry for the development of a continuous and automated process for production of the printed-wiring boards.